


Dancing away with my heart

by RonnieMinor



Series: she and her and you and me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For me you'll always be beautiful, and eighteen, and dancing away with my heart."</p><p>Stiles remembers the way things used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing away with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this sprang up out of nowhere, mainly because I was listening to the Lady Antebellum song 'Dancing Away With My Heart' (featured both in the title and the summary) and I couldn't decide more who fitted this out of Erica/Lydia, Stiles/Lydia or Stiles/Erica. And bam, OT3.
> 
> Planned to be the first in a series of drabbles/oneshots. This is pretty angst heavy, ngl. It also features interesting use of tenses, whoops.

When Lydia leaves, it’s still a surprise. Somehow, Stiles thinks they’d all expected her to stay despite everything that had happened. He still wishes that she had. 

He remembers the way her head fitted against his shoulder when they danced, like they’d been designed to fit that way. He asks Erica one day if she knows what he means and she nods. Her smile is soft and sad as she says, 

‘Lydia always felt like she was custom-made just for us.’ Stiles agrees with every word, thinking about the way Lydia had felt in his arms, and the way she’d looked in Erica’s arms, small and dainty and perfect. 

She lives on the other side of the country these days, or so he hears. From time to time he catches sight of her in the newspaper, or on the television. She looks as beautiful as ever, maybe more so. Time has given her a confidence in herself that she used to lack. Or rather, time has taught her that she doesn’t need to please anyone but herself. 

Stiles would like to think that he and Erica had something to do with that too. 

Still, seeing her is always a wrench; a bitter-sweet ache in his chest cause somewhere between pleasure and pain. He’s glad for her, he really is, but to say that he doesn’t miss her would be a lie. He misses her every day; regrets losing touch with her more than anything else he’s ever done in his life. 

‘Why did we let her go?’ he questions. And when he does, Erica will give him this look that says she misses Lydia every bit as much as he does. 

‘We let her go because that’s what she wanted’, she’ll tell him each time. ‘We let her go because we love her. You know as well as I do she’d have stayed if we’d asked her to, but we couldn’t do that and you know why.’ 

‘We should have gone with her’, he’ll say, knowing it’s a load of crap even as he says it. 

Erica will give another sad smile and say something like, ‘You know why we didn’t. You know that if we’d gone with her, it would have been just as bad as if we’d kept her here.’ She’ll shake her head, and laugh a little. ‘Lydia doesn’t belong in a cage. And that’s why that’s we did what we did.’ 

‘If you love something, let it go’, Stiles will murmur. ‘I always hated that expression.’ 

‘Me too’, Erica will say, every time. ‘Me too. You know though, that’s not all of it.’ 

‘I remember’, he’ll reply. ‘Isn’t it _"If they return, they were always yours. If they don’t, they never were."?_ Or something like that, anyway.’ 

And that’s when Erica always says, ‘Well then, I guess we just have to hope that she’ll come back to us.’ 

So Stiles lets the days pass and thinks about how they’d danced, that last time before she left; the way she felt in his arms and how he’d bent down to kiss her as if they’d had all the time in the world. And he’ll remember the way the three of them had curled into each other while they slept, hoping that someday, they’ll be doing it again.


End file.
